Primordial's Will Return
by SexyPinkBeast
Summary: What would you do if you had to save the world? From your Mom? and what's with the hot vampire chick that wont stop following you around?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a rewrite of my favorite story that I made Primordial's will return**

**I don't own dang crap**

**Percy Pov**

"Perseus!" I look up to see my teacher scowling me again the third time today, I hadn't got much sleep last night because of the stress of losing so many loved ones. What's worse is I have to go to school the day after the battle so that did not brighten my mood too much.

"Yes Ms. Henderson?" I said in a bored tone, I didn't mean to but I was about to pass out, I don't know why my mom made me go to school, I love her, I truly do but did she not notice I was about to pass out when I saw her this morning? The other kids decided to snicker at my response while Ms. Henderson turned a little red at my comment.

"Perseus Jackson! I will not have you fall asleep in my classroom, and I shall not warn you again otherwise its detention!" She turned her back to me and I just stared blankly at it about to go back to sleep. I finally got some rest before waking up to see and hear the bell ringing. For the first time today I smiled at the thought of school being out.

"Mr. Jackson stay behind after class will you?" I groaned on the inside but did as she asked. After everyone had left the classroom I sat waiting at my desk.

After a while she hadn't spoken and my stupid ADHD started acting up "What!" I yelled in frustration wondering if she was ever going so speak up, she looked quite frightened at my expression, almost scared, before walking up to my desk.

"Mr. Jackson, I don't really know how to say this and I don't want to be the one to tell this to you but..." She cut off almost as if lost in thought, now I was really anxious and curious to know what was going on before someone else came to the room.

"Mr. Jackson? I came here because I have some grave news to tell you." The person that walked in was a man around 6 feet tall black hair and blue eyes, with a tux. People with tuxes mean some nasty business from past thoughts.

"Yes sir?" my voice was filled with curiosity of what he was going to say to me. Whatever it was, judging by the looks of what I was seeing, it couldn't be pretty.

"Well son," The officer started slowly as if drawing every word out. "Your mom has died in a car accident in Manhattan, it seems as if a small earthquake happened and the building fell on top of your mother, I am sorry for your loss." He took off but before he left gave me a card to ask if anything was wrong to give him a call.

I was a little pissed at him my mom just died and you're just walking away from me? What kind of person are you? I looked back to my teacher before she gave a brief nod and walked out the door, leaving me to my thoughts. I walked out of the room feeling helpless, I knew there was nothing I could do but that didn't make me feel sad about it. I wasn't really one for crying but the second I walked out of those doors I couldn't help it.

Tear after tear came out when I saw it. I looked back at my old house when I noticed that it was burnt to the ground. The place that I used to call home was now burnt to ashes with my mother gone. I then decided to take a walk and leave to go to Half Blood Hill, with my trusty sword Riptide, my clothes, 3 drachmas and a crumpled up 5 dollar bill I started walking to the closest Manhattan bridge I could find.

I then decided to take a different route than just the main road and to go over the big hill, I noticed I have not once ever walked through the forest to get to Camp Half Blood, so that's the way I went, through the forest, even though I had no idea where I was going I could feel the pull of the ocean so I started walking that way. After around 2 hours of walking it started to turn dark, I wasn't really afraid of the dark, but that doesn't mean I am going to go trolling through it. I found a nice oak log and prayed to Lady Artemis that I wouldn't die while sleeping.

After I woke up from my less than comfortable sleep I looked around. It wasn't exactly light outside and I couldn't really see because it was still dark out. I frowned in frustration before closing my eyes and try to breathe evenly, waiting to see if anything would pop out of nowhere and try to kill me. It wouldn't be the first time. After around 10 minutes I heard a noise in the bushes, after a couple more minutes another noise came and I knew something was there. I knew something was there so I silently reached my hand for riptide and pulled it out while giving a horrifying battle cry.

I look to see a little bunny just waiting right there, "Aww its just a cute little bunny!" I said in disbelief, I thought it would be a monster or something but nope it was just a plain white bunny.

"Come here little dude," the bunny look frightened at me before running away. "Well what did I do?" I said, sad I scared a bunny by saying come here. I turned around about to go back to sleep but I saw a big... big dog, with growling sharp teeth, it sort of looked like a werewolf from that movie twilight.

"Hello?" I was slightly scared but I was trying to be polite to it before I had to kill it. It growled slightly before a couple more came out, than they all started to growl and even more came out after that, before they stopped growling there looked to be almost dozens of them. When they were all finally out there I gave them a big huge smile.

"Hey guys I am just going to go to my home... yeah my home... bye!" I took off running before all of them started chasing me, well this was fun, I uncapped Riptide and tried to hit the first one off the nose but that didn't work out at all. Think Percy think, how do I destroy these things? I don't really have any silver on me so that won't do anything, what about water?

I tried to feel the water pull and it was directly in front of me! However I had closed my eyes when I tried to feel the water pull and when I opened them back up, I sort of ran into a tree. I fell flat on the ground before noticing they were all on top of me, a werewolf that had white and yellow fur looked directly out me before giving me a big nasty growl, well I wasn't too fond of that so I decided to push a couple wolfs down the hill while going along with them. Let me tell you it's not fun barrel rolling down a hill with a ton of werewolf's following on your heels. I saw a few of the werewolf's get knocked out by the tree's but not close to how many there were, when I hit the bottom I could barely walk. I saw the river and tried walking towards it, around half way I was feeling tired and out of breath, I fell to my knees and they were gaining on me, I could see it was close. I looked up to see a beautiful pale girl and an old looking man.

"Help... me," I croaked out using all the strength in my voice to say those last few words I was only a couple feet away from the water before the man stopped my hand and gave me a sad smile with a small shake of his head. I tried with my very best to reach to the water before the girl moved my hand away. I tried to push her away but I just couldn't. I tried moving around her but she grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze and another said yet beautiful smile. I tried to push her away again but I just couldn't I looked up and reached for the water one last time, before blacking out.

**Thank you Anaklusmos14 for reading this chapter and giving me helpful hints**

**~SexyPinkBeast**


	2. Chapter 2

**For the reviews I am not even going to say anything cause I am pretty sure it was the same person**

**Percy Pov**

When I woke up it was to a dark, red colored sort of room. It look to be one of those sorts of rooms where you wake up to see a vampire come in and drink your blood. _Hey wait how the hades did I end up here?_ I was as to say super confused all I can remember was a smoking hot girl with an old man and thats about it, wait wasnt there a bunny involved with? Wolves? _Pretty big wolves to be exact. _

I tried to sit up but i felt so exhausted that I couldnt even move. My back hurt a ton and I could not even move my legs, which meant I was pretty open to an attack of any kind. I tried to move my hand but It was chained up to the bed, which made me fear a little. Whoever or whatever wanted me to stay here made a pretty good job of it.

I than decided to do what the old movies did breath in and out super slowly than break the metal chain. When I tried to break the chain I screamed. It hurt a lot and even though I am not much of a screamer it still hurt.

I looked around the room again since I couldn't really escape I decided I would have to wait it out the room was the dark red that I had noticed before however this time It looked sort of, I dont know really how to say this but it was sort of girly. The walls were that sort of color that an emo or goth sort of person would follow yet you could see some happiness all around. I saw a few pictures towards the door at the other corner of the room but they were just blank. I don't mean empty picture frames I mean like there was the background but nothing else was visible.

I thought it was pretty pointless to have nothing in the picture frames but I didnt really have anyone to argue with. I finally looked over to see a button with a small note that said '_press if need assistance' _Well I thought it couldnt be to bad however when I reached to touch the button my arm hurt again and I forgot that my hands were tied.

I tried many different possible ways to touch the button though it was right next to me and every one came up as a fail. I was soon so angry and mad I finally banged my head on the closest thing next to me, which happened to be the button and it finally worked. Out of everything I did, my head was the only thing that worked.

A beep soon came from the button and now I was about to throw a fit, I heard a voice soon come from the button. "Is there any way I can assist you?"

I was about to throw a fit and I tried to keep cool, "Yes, can you please tell me WHERE THE HELL I AM?" I screamed the last part at the person. I dont know where I am or who I can trust but if someone lets go of my hand I could escape!

The person that was over the button thing never responded and I really did not know what to say, I was held here under my will and if I learned anything is to save your breath for the fight.

Finally after what seemed like a long hour of being awake someone came through the door. It was an old man and a beautiful pale girl, I thought to myself before my memories returned from last night and these guys were the ones that captured me. _Okay Percy keep calm, lets see what these guys want. _I kept a blank face on waiting for someone to say something.

It took them a while to say something so I started observing the two people that were in front of me. The old man held himself up like a sort of leader with his stance. Another thing about him was that he had black hair with hazel eyes.

I went to the girl next and she was drop dead gorgeous. She had blond hair and beautiful eyes. Her eyes were blood shot red, but not in the way you have not gotten sleep in a while, it was more of a crimson than red but she looked like she could seduce anything she wanted to.

"How's my room?" the girl finally asked and it made sense now that it looked so... girly.

"Its pretty cool?" I said not knowing what else to say, "Now where am I?" I said in a deep calm voice that told them to tell me or else. To them however it wasnt that scary or anything because the old man gave me a santa laugh while the young girl just smiled at me. Well I shouldn't say young she looked around my age.

"Papa he looks so cute!" That made me blush slightly and then he laughed even harder at his daughters words.

After a while that it took him to stop laughing which wasn't to long but long enough for us to wait he gave me a look, the sort of look that makes fathers judge there daughters dates. It was not a pretty stare but I managed to hold a straight face at him.

He smiled at me than laughed then smiled again which confused me. Then he finally decided to speak, "My boy! you are in Castle Vampire!" I paled at the thought before they both gave me true smiled that showed there teeth, which made me pale even more. _If these guys are vampires they probably want to kill me! _I looked to see a crack in between both of them and used all my strength to break the chains. It finally worked and I ran past them. I finally looked down at the sort of clothes I was wearing to make sure and I just had jeans and a trench coat on.

I thought whatever to myself and ran down the hall way. "Wait!," I heard a voice behind me which I guessed it was the girls voice. I kept running before I finally felt a hand grasp the back of my shirt and I tried to turn around to shake it off, only to end up tripping and vampire girl land right on top of me.

Now I know I don't have a girl friend or anything but as much as I really wanted to make out with this girl, who's name I have no idea is. I had to run. I tried to push her off of me but she would not budge at all. I didn't want to call her fat or anything because she weighed nothing on me but I could just not push her off at all.

"Hey no one is going to hurt you!" As much as I wanted to believe her, she was probably just bewitching me into believing her with her, her... her very beautiful eyes. Which I guess you could say I couldnt stop staring at all at. I finally pushed her off while she was getting up and started running again. The metal brackets around my wrists slowing me down but I knew I couldn't stop. I did not necessarily want to hurt her but I had to get out.

"PERCY JACKSON!" That made me stop cold because I knew I had not told anyone in here my name, and that made me more scared. I slowly turned around to face her but when I looked she was nowhere to be seen. I shrugged it off thinking to myself that I had lost her so I turn right back around and look to see her waiting right in front of me giving me an evil eye. which in truth looked super sexy but I also knew I was screwed.

I ran again away from her but she just pulled me back and hugged me. It felt really good being in her arms but she would not let me go.

"What do you want?" I said panting slightly from the running I just did. I looked back up at her but she just smiled and brought me all the way back to my room, well I guess it was her room but the room I was in. When we went back in I noticed that no old man was there anymore. probably had more important things to do than laugh his ass off at me.

She put me on the bed as if I was a baby and then chained me up. I tried really hard not to be chained up again but it didn't really work out the best. As skinny and hot she looked she also had way more muscle than I did because I could not move my arm at all.

She closed the door behind her and then layed right on top of me. Just decided to lay on top of me while I just waited here being helpless. She just waited with her head on my chest and not letting me move at all. As much as I loved this postion I really needed answers.

"Can I be let go?" She shook her head no.

"Can you tell me where I am?" I said with hope. She thought for a second, giggled, thank shook her head no

"How did you know my name?" I said trying to get something out of her, or just trying to hear her sexy voice. After another couple seconds of thought she shook her head no. I growled again and she giggled at that.

"Can I know your name?" Another shake of head followed by giggles. She must have thought enought was enough because she slowly snuck up to my head and started nibbling my ear before giggling. I must have been looking funny at her or something because she laughed really hard when she calmed down she started to speak in my ear.

"Ready to be a vampire Perseus?" That thought scared me, I know I have no more reason to live but i really did not want to kill other mortals to stay alive.

"No, Please don't!" I yelled and she just smiled and kissed my lips gently which I had no problem with but I still did not want to become a vampire. I bucked and moved all around to break the chains that were connected to me but she just smiled and gave me one more kiss on the lips.

"You're mine forever Perseus and don't you forget it." That was the last thing I heard before I started feeling extreme pain.

**WOOHOO! DONE!... With this chapter **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you everyone for the reviews**

**Percy Pov**

When I woke up I felt really lightheaded I didn't really like the feel of it because I could almost tell I was moving my head to fast. When I opened my eyes I saw the one girl was still on top of me sleeping soundly. I grinned, not a grin like 'I am going to take advantage of her.' More like a grin of 'I can finally escape!'

I smiled and gently lifted up my hands. That's when I noticed that they were still chained to the bed post and I groaned. I tried breaking the chains again and for some reason they broke really easily. They must have worn out over night or something for that to have happened because I barely had to life a muscle against it.

I grinned, I was now against the final task. Getting this girl off of me so that I can escape forever! Well I probably should grab a brochure on the way out or something. Just so I can see where I am but I should be good!

I slowly moved her arm from around my neck and put it to the side of her. Then I used my pillow to replace where she was lying on my chest. When I finally got up from that she started grumbling and went back to bed. I almost laughed with happiness I had escaped! I slowly walked to the door as quietly as I could and tried to open it.

For some reason it did not budge at all. There was no doorknob or handle so I thought I would just have to push and it would open for me. I signed knowing this was probably some vampire trick again. All I had to do was be as quiet as possible and find a way to open this door.

I banged into it as hard as I could and as you guessed it didn't budge a centimeter. I frowned at it but that doesn't mean I was going to give up. I looked around to see that there were a few desks and other things inside the room. I went to the desk that was in the room and opened the top drawer to see that there were a bunch of papers and other things inside it. The thing that caught my attention was the dates that were on the papers. The first one that I saw was dated back around five years ago, another was a year ago and another was seven years ago. The years and months kept going back and forth. So I finally picked up the oldest one I saw and saw it dated up to 9 years ago. I shrugged and decided to start reading.

_Dear whoever I am writing to,_

_Today I saw a young boy that looked to be around 9 years old, getting beaten by an abusive step dad. Usually I would not pay attention to these things but there was something off about the boy._ _He took the pounding however when his mother first started getting hit, something happened. It's as if a tidal wave it the middle of Manhattan. However there was no water anywhere but inside the apartment. The boy got hit again but I promised to myself that I would keep an eye on him and see what other things might happen to him._

I looked back at the paper and looked at the date again, I was around 9 years old when that had happened and the fact she knows me scares me slightly. However it also made me more curious as to see what else she had wrote about me.I was about to pick up another one when my hand got stopped by another hand. The hand was obviously a female and that scared me slightly. When I slowly looked up I turned to see the scariest, sexiest glare I have ever seen in my life.

"What are you doing?" she kept glaring at me and I gulped, I am probably the deadest dead man on this earth and I still don't think that covered it.

"Oh hey there beautiful, how are you this fine morning?" I was really hoping to get off the topic I still did not feel like dying today. Though I am a vampire now. I wonder if that means I am already dead?

I looked up to see her trying to keep a straight face, but I swear I saw her twitch a smile. Yes! Score one for Percy Jackson! However her smile did not last as long as I wished and it turned back into a glare.

"Will you answer my question?" I glanced down embarrassed to answer her but I knew I had to.

"I sort of tried to sneak out of your room but I couldn't find a way out so I saw these and opened the oldest one I could find." I glanced back to see her smirking slightly as if already knowing my punishment and that made me wary.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked with a hopeful tone. She shook her head no and sat in my lap. Though she weighed nothing and felt really comfortable in my lap it was a little awkward for me, because I had no idea if I should allow her to stay in my lap or tell her to get off.

She put her head onto my shoulder. "What am I going to do with you Perseus?" The way she said Perseus in truth got a shiver down my spine and it felt weird but not in a bad way.

"Let me go?" She laughed a little bit but shook her head no. I frowned and picked her up, which surprised her slightly. I walked over to the bed before laying her down. She looked at me questioning what I was doing but I smirked.

I leaned down into her ear, "Well I guess I am not letting you go either." I smirked before hooking her hand to the bed. She glanced at her hand than growled.

"Perseus let me go this instance or else!" She growled and stared me down, which again scared me a lot. I have no idea when I am going to die but I know how I am going to die at least.

"And why should I let you go?" I said with an eyebrow raised.

"Because you're going to regret this." I looked at her confused.

"And please tell me what exactly I am going to regret you little vampire?" Smirking slightly thought even I knew that was a bad idea.

"This." And that was all she had to say. All I saw was her breaking the chain hitting my leg and making me fall back. I groaned and she smirked," Never mess with a little vampire Perseus." I groaned and growled before I rolled to the side messing up her footing and making her fall onto her but then I growled into her face making her lay back quickly. I smiled than yawned, I did not know why but I was very sleepy and tired right then. I tried to hold back a yawn, one was normal but the second that made them know you were tired.

She saw right through it and stood up, then pushed me back into bed. "The first day for a vampire we do not eat or drink anything we only stay up a couple hours before passing out." She frowned then looked like she was going to say something else but dropped it.

"But I am not tired!" She gave me a look that told me I was not allowed to argue then frowned.

"Get to bed Perseus. Now." I gave her a look and shook my head. She growled than pushed me back into the bed. I grunted but didn't do anything else as she laid on top of me again.

"Can I know your name?" I said still wondering what it was. She smirked and said no before taking a deep peaceful sleep. I know I couldn't leave without her help so I laid my head back and passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys school has been a pain lately and I am sorry for that **

**Percy** **pov**

When I awoke in the morning I could absolutely say that I was thirsty. Not the thirsty for sex kind of thirsty. No the thirsty that I need to drink some blood thirsty, or in case for normal humans water thirsty. I felt a little light headed from the experience of being thirsty but I shrugged it off. I tried to get up but then I noticed that I still had a girl right on top of me. I frowned, we seriously had to go through this again? I picked ber up off me slowly and moved her out of the way so now she was on the bed and I had finally escaped, again.

As I got out from under her weight, I was wondering what to do when it hit me, she still had letters that I could read. I decided that my thirstiness could wait and my curiosity got the best off me as I sat down at the desk. I then looked through the letters and got excited about wondering what I was going to read next. I looked back to see if she was still asleep and she was. I turned back to the letter and opened it. Right when I was about to read it however I felt a pair of arms around my neck. I am pretty sure at that moment my eyes became the size of saucers.

"Oh Perseus can I know what you were going to do with that letter?" She started nibbling my ear and I gulped, this was not turning out well. I did the smart thing and slowly put the letter back into the desk. However at this time I was thinking to myself how she was awake because I had just checked on her. She kept nibbling my ear and I really did not know what to say because of the stuck position I was in.

"I thought you were asleep." I said my voice getting smaller and smaller as I said each word. In truth I was scared and I just then realized something again. "Hey I don't even know your name yet!" I glared at her as she stopped nibbling on my ear.

"Hmm you can call me N." I glared at her once again, something that might be permanent on my face forever. This girl really had something against answering my questions. I gave her a look and she just smirked, she was going to be the death of me I swear!

She finally let go of my neck and I then decided to stand up. I told her I was thirsty and she gave me a look of lust. I groaned before telling her I needed to eat something and she just shrugged.

I swear this girl is going to be the death of me. I gave her a look and asked her out to get out of here.

"Oh you don't want to go outside right now Perseus. Today is the day of the Blood Moon." I gave her a questioning glance and she signed. She then went on to explain that today all females will be picking there male lovers for eternity and that this happened once every thousand years.

"But I am starving!" I half yelled at her, about to drink her blood.

"Perseus unless you want to get mauled by vampires in five minutes, I suggest you wait, the moon is going to come up then and I suggest you wait. Incase you haven't noticed yet, I don't have a mate yet." she smirks at me and I pale considerably. Me and a vampire in a room together on something that happens every thousand years. Yeah I am pretty sure I am going to have a wife by the end of the night. At least in the vampire way of life. Since I am a vampire now. Well Shit.

Of course at that moment she has to be in between me and the door so I will have to get passed her. She must have known I was thinking of escaping because she rammed right into me and threw me onto the bed. She than went right on top of me so I couldn't move at all. Yep I was totally fucked.

"Um N, what are you doing?" Fear was going through my body right now. I knew what she wanted but idk if I wanted to do it.

"Two minutes Perseus, two minutes until you are mine forever." I gulped and tried to move but I just could not at all. She started nibbling my ear in a sexy manner and i groaned, as good as it felt I needed to escape.

"One minute Perseus, are you ready?" Final attempt time, I shoved her out of the way and ran out the bed and to the door. I took one look at her, and I could tell I was dead. I tried to open the door to the best of my abilities and I couldn't.

I felt a cool pair of arms around me and next thing I noticed was that I was thrown up against the bed. I looked to see her glare at me and I knew I was in some deep shit. "Perseus Achilles Jackson," she started her voice was calmer then what I would have liked. "Have I not been nice enough to you? I have allowed you to even sleep in my room for the past few days and you are still not grateful enough to be with me? I have seen you ever since you were a child and you shall be with me, I do not care if I am not good enough for you but you will be with me, understand? I may be somewhat ugly and rebelish but that does not allow you to not be with me."

She was crying by the end of that and I had no idea why she would think she was ugly. I hugged her and gave her a comforting pat on the back then a hug. "Your not ugly you know that right?" I said with a smile and she looked up at me and smiled evilly.

"Oh I know." She threw be onto the bed and ties me with different chains, ones I had problems trying to get out. "Now Perseus no trying to escape its our night remember? Oh and one last thing, " She got onto me and leaned in close to my ear, "Zero."


End file.
